


Thunderstorms

by LittlexBlackxRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caring Harry Potter, Drarry, Fluff, Gay, Harry’s POV, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, One-Shot, Protective Harry Potter, Scared Draco Malfoy, Soft Draco Malfoy, Thunderstorms, draco and harry have good friends who are only mentioned in this story, harry just loves draco, not really though because it has a prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexBlackxRose/pseuds/LittlexBlackxRose
Summary: Harry wakes up in the middle of the night to find out his boyfriend is frightened of thunderstorms. Ofcourse, Harry will be there for him
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 224





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing an one-shot! Also my first time writing a drarry fanfiction :) Enjoy!!!

The war is over. People died, people lived, but in the end Voldemort was finally defeated. The summer after the war students received a letter from Hogwarts telling them that 7th year students would be welcome to return for an eight year, to make up for their lost year. Most students gracefully accepted, Harry and Draco being one of them.

Malfoy had changed after the war, Harry had noticed. He wasn’t the loud, spoiled git he had known for years anymore. He was more quiet now. After the war Draco had apologized to Harry and his friends. It sounded very sincere to them and Harry, being tired of fighting, had accepted his apology. 

Eight year students were forced to share a common room together now. ‘To end this ridicilous house rivarly, once and for all.’ Mcgonagall had said. At first it seemed strange. But it only took the students a few weeks to become familiar with eachother. Gryffindors were seen playing chess with Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws and Slytherins discussed the latest news with eachother. The only one who seemed a bit lonely, Harry noticed, was Malfoy. He usually sat by himself, in the armchair by the window, reading a book or just staring out of the window. Sometimes he would talk to Blaise Zabini or Theodore Nott, some of the returned Slytherins. But he was usually by himself.

It didn’t took long for Harry to come up to Malfoy and start a conversation with him. Malfoy seemed surprised at first and a bit suspicious at well. But Harry didn’t really care. He asked him questions about the muggle! book he was reading. Malfoy had responded, excited at getting to talk about the book he was reading. The conversation had turned out to be very pleasant. Harry was surprised to find out that Malfoy was quite easy to talk to. Harry found himself talking to Malfoy more and more often and everytime he found out something new about Malfoy. Malfoy speaks French, likes art and plays the piano. In return, Harry told Malfoy things about himself as well. Harry’s favorite animal is a tiger, not a lion, he is talented at cooking and he actually likes milk. They formed a friendship pretty fastly.

That friendship turned into more. Harry found himself attracted to the man he never really knew, Draco. And Draco seemed to take a liking in Harry as well. They met up in private, talking about stuff. But there was always a strange tension between them. Harry found himself staring at these grey eyes a little too long. He loved the emotion in them. How they glinster with excitement when he talks about things he likes, or when they turn in a stormy grey when he is angry. Draco’s hair lost all the gel in it, it looked very soft now. Harry had to ignore the temptation to ruffle it with his hands. Harry loved it when Draco smiled. He looked adorable when he did that. 

It didn’t take long before the first kiss happened. They were alone again, in the room of requirement. They had been talking about the stupid assigment they got for charms. Harry made some joke he can’t recall. But he recalls making Draco laugh, the cutest laugh he had ever heard. And he also recalls suddenly leaning in, kissing Draco. And he recalls Draco responding to the kiss, making it more passionate. Harry recalls pushing Draco against a wall and kissing him so roughly it left them breathless in the end. He recalls Draco’s smile as they pulled apart. He recalls falling in love with Draco Malfoy.


	2. I’m here for you

They were dating for three months now. Their relationship was public now. Everyone had responded well, not minding Harry being gay, and in love with Draco Malfoy of all the people! Hermione had seemed it coming. She was glad Harry found out what he wanted. Ron was surprised but happy for his best mate. Blaise had smiled, glad Draco was finally happy. Theo had laughed and pulled him into a hug.

A privilege of the eight year common room was that everyone got their own room. It didn’t took for Harry and Draco to decide to share a room together. They cuddled and fell asleep in eachothers arms. Harry loved waking up to an arm full of blonde. His nightmares faded when Draco came to sleep with him. Only in rare occasions he found himself being waked from one by Draco. And Draco would always be there to comfort him when he needed to be comforted. Just like Harry would always comfort Draco when he needed it.

...

Harry woke by the sound of a loud thunder echoing through the room. Groaning, Harry pulled his head further into the pillow, just wanting to go to sleep again. Until he heard a soft wimper. Confused, not sure whether he heard it correctly he sat up. Another thunder bang sounded through the room. And another whimper followed.

It was then that Harry realised that Draco wasn’t lying in his arms anymore. Draco was sitting against the headboard of the bed with his knees pulled to his chest, arms hugging his knees and his head buried in them. Harry heard a little sob coming from his vulnerable looking boyfriend. And then another, and another. A bang was heard again and he heard the whimper again. His whole body shook and trembled. Harry couldn’t stand to watch the blonde looking so upset.

Harry moved over to where Draco was sitting and pulled his arm around his shivering boyfriend. A bit startled, Draco looked up, tears still falling down his cheeks. His eyes were red-rimmed. 

‘H-harry?’

‘Dragon, what is wrong?’

‘Nothing! Sorry to wake you, you can go back to s-sleep now’

Another bang rumbled through the room. Draco pulled his knees closer to his chest, whimpering.

Harry looked concerned at his scared looking boyfriend. ‘Draco, clearly something is wrong, why don’t you tell me?’ 

‘It is- stupid. You will l-laugh at me. Forget abou..’ Another bang cut off his sentence and Draco let out a sob. 

Harry immediately understood. He was scared of the thunder! Harry tightened his grip on the Slytherin. ‘Dray, I won’t laugh at you. Never.’

‘You promise?’ 

‘I promise’

A silence followed, only interrupted by some soft sniffles and whimpers when the thunder hit again.

Draco spoke up again. ‘I’m scared of the thunder.’ Draco’s cheeks flushed even redder than they had already been and curled in on himself even more.

Harry sighed softly. ‘I figured, dragon. It is okay to be scared sometimes, you know?’ Harry smiled softly.

Draco didn’t smile. He looked very distressed. ‘It is silly. I shouldn’t be scared. It is stupid. Only losers get scared of thunder and..’ He couldn’t continue his ramble as Harry interrupted him.

‘It isn’t silly to be scared of thunderstorms! Totally not. And you are not a loser. You really aren’t. Don’t you ever think of yourself like that!’ Harry said, not liking Draco basically calling himself a loser when he was clearly not!

‘You don’t think so?’ Draco whispered.

‘No, aboslutely not. Now come here, little dragon. I’ll protect you from the angry clouds.’ Harry said softly. He watched with a smile as Draco immediately scooted over in Harry’s arms. Harry held him close as Draco lay his head in his chest. 

‘I’m sorry for waking you.’ Draco whispered into his chest.

‘Don’t apologize! Next time you feel sad or scared just wake me! I don’t mind.’ Harry said reassuring. In response he felt Draco’s arms tightening around him. A bang errupted through the room again and Harry felt his chest getting wet by Draco’s tears. 

‘Shhh dragon. It is okay, the thunder can’t reach us here. You are safe here. Don’t worry.’ Harry pressed a kiss on Draco’s head in an attempt to calm his shaking boyfriend.

This went on for a while. The thunder continued for another half hour. Harry whispered comforting words at Draco who in return cuddled closer to Harry.

The thunder seemed to finally have stopped. In the past minutes Harry and Draco had already lay down, Draco still buried against Harry’s chest. Harry had a protective arm around Draco. Harry started to drift off to sleep when he heard a soft whisper.

‘Harry?’ 

‘Yes?’ 

‘Thank you’

Harry smiled and tightened his grip around the blonde. The blonde cuddled closer to Harry in responde. ‘No problem, little dragon’ Harry responded. There was no answer this time. Harry looked at his boyfriend and saw he had his eyes closed, face in a peaceful, content smile. Soft breaths were coming from the asleep blonde. Harry smiled again, taking one last look at his adorable curled up boyfriend before drifting off to sleep himself too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first attempt on drarry! I hope you liked it! Please leave a comment :) excuse me for spelling mistakes btw! English isn’t my first language.
> 
> Have a lovely day or night!


End file.
